Swiftfire
"I like StarClan because it's glittery and happy!"- Swiftfire on a poll page. Physical Description Swiftpaw is a striking mahogany she-cat with dazzling golden eyes and massive paw. She has a torn ear and a scar across her face. She has one pale gray spot on her left paw. Her fur is very thick and she has a very sturdy body. She has a broad face with almound-shaped eyes. Personality She can be dorky, but she embraces it. She is very fiesty and easily excited. She is loyal. She may act mean, but she would never purposely harm another person. She is VERY pathetic in gym class and does NOT like her gym teachers. She is very defensive and independent. She can be brave sometimes and wimpy sometimes. Her personality is complicated. She also is very random. She also has a very perky side. She hates lying and is always trying to be honest. She also has a stubborn side and will stand up for what she believes in. She secretly has a nasty side that she has kept hidden and has yet to be released. You will know when it's released. Trivia *She joined BlogClan on March 10, 2013 *She read all 50 Warriors books, Kate being her favorite Erin. *Her favorite characters are Leopardstar and Hawkfrost *She loves to find Secret Pages, and to read and write. *A member of Mintshade's MountainClan. *As a human, she is in choir. *She has a hatred of arguments and drama, but will defend herself and do anything to make a point. *She has her own warriors signaturethat she signs her fan art that she never submits with. *She owns a cat named Wanda. *At fifth grade camp, she thought the other girls were sissies and tried to gross them out with worms. *She is friends with Daypaw. *Her friends were once almost shocked when she wasn't smiling, but then she smiled again. *She and Daykit have created a clan called HailClan at http://warriorshailclan.weebly.com/index.html *She secretly listens to Pitbull's music. (Shh! Don't tell anyone!) *Rainbow Dash is her favorite pony in Ponyville. Fan Fiction Swiftfire often writes fan fiction about a clan she created called SilverClan. She also likes to make sure she comments on most others' fanfics. As a member of MountainClan, she is the leader of her group in a fanfiction project. She also is known for editing every little deal and annoying people. On the Blog She is especially known for her randomness and often gives speeches. She loves BlogClan and spends a lot of time on there. Her favourite author is Kate Cary and she enjoys being able to speak to her beloved idol. Character History Swiftfire was born and raised in SilverClan. She has two kits, Vividkit and Swallowkit. Her mate is Hornetblaze.She even helped rebuild her clan when all of the cats were scattered, but one day, she met a cat called Cakestar who told her about another clan. BlogClan. At first she was rather shy, but soon felt comfortable around her new clanmates. She became a kit in BlogClan. She now cannot last a day without them. She is now an apprentice. She has an odd love for the twoleg pony character, Rainbow Dash. Dawnfrost-by-swiftpaw.jpg|Dawnfrost by Swiftpaw Photo (2).JPG|Swiftfire by me 027.JPG|Swift's cat Photo (1).JPG Swiftfire2 by Swiftkit.JPG 010.JPG Swiftfire3 by Swiftkit.jpg photo-2 (1).JPG|Littlefire by Swiftkit Hawkfrost warriors (4).jpg|Hawkfrost by Swifrkit 5117707.jpg|Swift's dead cat, Sophie, in a box photo (3) (1).JPG|Swiftkit by Swiftkit Sophie (3) (1).jpg|Sophie Warrior manga by Swiftfire (3).jpg|Randomcat by Swiftkit Category:BlogClan Cats Category:Apprentices